


Can I sleep with you tonight?

by SkyBlueBanana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBanana/pseuds/SkyBlueBanana
Summary: Asriel can't sleep, and finds the help of his small, fearless but very sleepy friend for comfort.





	Can I sleep with you tonight?

"F-frisk?" Asriel crept into the human's dark, cinnamon and butterscotch scented room. "Frisk?" The goat child's voice whispered, more confidently this time. A small groan was heard from Frisks bed and the covers shifted. 

As Asriel reached the bed he peeked over, small glistening eyes searching desperately, finally resting on this human's peaceful form. He tugged gently on the thick covers and watched as Frisks eyes scrunched up in discomfort. Slowly opening, their face turned from confusion to annoyance as they realised it was not yet morning. "Yes?" They snapped, harsher than was intended. "

I-I ..... I can't s-sleep.." The small goat child choked out, trying to swallow back the sob forming at the back of their throat. The human's face relaxed and their eyes showed concern. After a short pause they hesitantly lifted the warm covers. Eyes lighting up, Asriel clambered up, burrowing himself in the human's soft pajama shirt. Frisk smiled gently, eyes closing as they pulled the covers back down, trapping the goat child in their warm cocoon. Sweet dreams were all Asriel had for the rest of the night.


End file.
